


Give Me Back My Sanity

by WhorificHanna



Series: The Beginning of Black September [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhorificHanna/pseuds/WhorificHanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank witnessed a traumatizing experience that led him to sensing ghosts and spirits. One day, after a break in that occurred in his house, Frank learns the world is not at all what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Back My Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Song: True Believers by The Bouncing Souls  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot. If you sue me, I won't be very happy.

18 year old Frank Iero decided that today he would take the long way home. He knew which pathways people would never pass through, and that was exactly what he wanted, he was sick of people's shit. He wanted to be alone. But Frank knew that he was never alone. Even though there was no person in sight, Frank sensed the auras of the spirits around him. He has never actually seen one before. But he could sense them, and he knew they were the souls of the deceased. There were reasons behind Frank's peculiar gift. When he was about 7 years old, he had experienced a traumatizing experience that he would never overlook, But now, Frank sensed the ghosts.

 

He was trudging along the trail of a collapsed sidewalk that narrowed its way through the woods. It would take him about 25 minutes to reach his home, but then again, he was the one who picked the longer route. Frank wrapped his arms around his chest as tightly as he could, snuggling up in the wool coat his mum had once sew him. Then, Frank instantly pushed the thoughts of his mother away from his mind. He wouldn't think about that again, he couldn't allow himself to believe that again.

 

As he fished in his navy messenger bag, he finally managed to rescue his ipod from drowning in the crumpled piles of useless papers. Frank rubbed his gloved hands together for warmth then plugged his headphones in his ears, blasting The Bouncing Souls on the highest volume level, and just staring at his surroundings. Today, the forest has an eerie gloom that was cast upon it. The trees danced to the wind, and the cloudy sky seemed determined not to let an ounce of sunlight pass through. He glanced to his right side and was met by the deep green thicket; he dared not to go in.

 

Frank always got a cold sensation from that thicket. Even if it was in the middle of July and his skin was warm enough to cook meat, he always felt a chill creep on his spine as he neared the thicket. It looked beautifully mysterious though. Like something that you would see in a horror fantasy. Frank felt the need to go in there multiple times and explore, but the sensation was so cold and frightening he didn't have the guts to. It was quite simple really, Frank was a wimp.

 

Even though Frank had passed the thicket rapidly and forced himself not to look back, the strange sensation was growing inside him, and everything in his mind screamed Run. But he decided that he was being silly. He had passed through here many times before to know that there was no danger. It was stupid and ridiculous to imply that something was out there just by a chill down his spine, it was probably just because of the cold. It was the middle of December after all. It was just the cold.

 

Frank couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. He cussed himself for his silliness, but just to distract himself he turned the volume on max and started singing along to The Bouncing Souls' True Believers:

 

Well you can fight or you can run,  
Hide under a rock till the war is won,  
Play it safe and don't make a sound,  
But not us we won't back down  
True believers all the way,  
You and I...

 

As the song finished he heard a crunching sound and instantly jumped 3 ft above his skin. His heart started thumping rapidly and he found himself projecting a croaky "Hello?" into the forest. He rubbed his feel together nervously and called out again. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

 

…  
Silence  
…

 

Frank bit his lip nervously and carried on walking. He had decided that the crunching sounds were probably just the deadly freezing wind blowing around some leaves. He smoothened his crumpled coat and followed the dirty trail that led his way back home. Things got quiet again and the wind's outraged howling had calmed down a bit.

 

Frank was still freezing though. He tried to consume every ounce of what was left of his body warmth. He decided that his long sleeved Misfits shit, black wool coat with a matching scarf, old worn out converse, and a navy beanie were NOT enough to keel him warm. Paying all his attention to the music blasting his ears, he shut his eyes and pictured himself on stage as a rock star. In front of him were thousands of fans screaming his name while he was totally shredding the guitar.

 

Perhaps shutting his eyes was a bad idea because soon enough the pound of his face slapping the pavement interrupted him in the middle of his WICKED guitar solo.  
"Shit!" He swore. Note to self: Never walk on an old, collapsed, pavement in the middle of the woods alone with your eyes closed. It had become an unusual habit that whenever Frank felt really nervous and scared he would close his eyes firmly and day dream. However, It was quite normal. As Frank gathered himself and stood up; straightening his coat and picking up his bag, he heard a low chuckle and froze.

 

That is IT.

 

Frank broke into a sprint suddenly and dashed his way out of this god damned forest. He was vexed with the fact that he was so un-athletic he kept tripping on his feet a few times but quickly gathered himself before falling face-flat on the pavement again. As he found the amount of trees decreasing he knew that he was almost out of the woods.

 

By the time he had finally found himself on his block, it was empty and quiet. He was the only one outside. Frank could clearly see his driveway and he was sighing a huge sigh of relief when suddenly, he felt footsteps behind him. He was terrified all over again. Frank turned around and was met by a small, dirty man. He had a beard and was wearing torn clothes. "Excuse me, sir," He began. "Spare me a dollar?"

 

Frank bit his tongue to prevent him from saying "No I'm broke as fuck and you smell like piss" (I heard that in a youtube video aha xD) But Frank knew that was rude, and he was a nice guy so he shook his head silently and dashed away, hearing a huff from the homeless guy.

 

"Fucking finally," Frank muttered as he unlocked his front door. He went inside and tossed his dirty bag to the side.  
"Aunt Claire, you home?" Frank yelled to the house.

 

…  
Silence  
…

 

He skipped to the kitchen and found a note on the table, it read:

Frank,  
I got a call from Uncle David. He needed my serious help so I won't be home for a two weeks. I left you $200 in the cookie jar, and baked you vegetarian lasagna because I know it's your favorite, dear. It's in the fridge so all you have to do is heat it up. It should last with you for about a week then you can order whatever you like, you can even make yourself a meal as long as you don't set the kitchen on fire. On your desk I left you a paper with all the numbers you can contact me through. Be safe, I love you.  
Aunt Claire

 

Frank made his way to the cookie jar and pulled out the money. He also grabbed an oreo. "Love you too Aunty," he murmured as he stuffed another oreo in his mouth. He made his way up to the bathroom. He needed a nice, hot shower to warm him up and relax him after an odd day.

 

As Frank switched on the water, he stripped off his clothes. When the mirror started fogging up he decided it was sizzling enough and he climbed inside. Washing his hair with his favorite strawberry shampoo, he rinsed himself off and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips.  
He heard a noise.  
It was coming from his bedroom.

 

Frank tiptoed his way to his bedroom. As he peered in the door, he saw the back of a boy with raved black hair that looked in his late teens or early twenties. He was facing Frank's bedroom dresser, holding up a picture frame of a 7 year old Frank with his mum and was inspecting it very closely.

 

Frank's throat went dry. Someone was in his house. Someone came to rob him, then possibly murder. As Frank tried to walk away unnoticed, possibly go downstairs stealthily and call the police, the boy turned around and Frank did all his best not to gasp.

 

He was beautiful, truly stunning. His shaggy raven, black hair was falling messily into his eyes; he had deep green eyes that reminded Frank so much of the thicket he feared so much. His skin was paler than ivory, and he had a perfect jaw line. And the weirdest thing? He was glowing silver. Frank felt like a total idiot. Staring at a guy that broke into his house to rob him and possibly murder him, and what the hell Frank? You just called a man beautiful?

 

"Hi." He simply said. His voice sounded like a delicate melody, as cheesy as that sounds.

 

"Hi? Who…w-w-what? Why are you in my house?" Frank was scared.

 

"I followed you home."

 

"What?! Why would you do that? H-how did you get in?" He was truly shaking.

 

The boy chuckled. "Calm down, will you?"

 

"How the hell can I be calm when you just broke into my house?" Frank demanded, forgetting the fact that he was still in his bathroom towel.

 

"I'll explain. Just breathe, okay? M'name's Gerard. I died two days ago," He said, shrugging.

 

Frank wanted to collapse. This is definatly a sick joke and he was NOT amused.

 

"Okay, you know what? I just came back from school and I'm tired as fuck. Maybe you can come back later and we can play ghosts and ghoulies all you want," Frank said impatiently. The aura coming out of Gerard wasn't a spirit aura. He'd know first hand if that boy was a ghost, he would sense him, and he would not be able to see him.

 

Gerard laughed and said: "Fair enough, I'll come back later and we can play, alright?" and with that he opened Frank's window and jumped out. Frank just staring at him wide-eyed.

 

That was odd…

 

***********************

 

Frank peered out the window, after the boy had jumped. He was no where to be seen. Frank was feeling confused and anxious because of what had just happened. He still wore the same expression of shock, even after the boy had left. Frank contemplated whether he should call the police or not. "This boy broke into my house, he could do it again," he thought, but finally decided against it. He would act out if it happened again.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach rumbling, he hadn't eaten since yesterday and he felt sick. Putting on a pair of boxers and an old, plain blue shirt, he skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. His stomach was demanding food, so he opened the stainless steel fridge that stood firmly in the right side of the kitchen. Pulling out the serving of Lasagna, he cut himself a large piece and put the rest back in the fridge. While he waited for his dinner to heat, he heard a knock on the door. Frank groaned and went to get it. Why couldn't people leave him for peace today? He had been having a shit day, and he was tired. He deserved some alone time the least. Frank lazily made his way to the door.  
As Frank opened it, he saw who stood on his porch and tried slamming it shut again but failed as they had extended their foot, preventing it from shutting.

 

"What do you want?" Demanded Frank.

"What? Can't stop by and visit ma buddy?" He sneered.

"You're not welcome in my house, please leave," Frank said, trying to stay calm, but failing as he obviously looked terrified.

 

"N'aww Frank, don't be like that. Me and my friends here just came back to receive an apology from you. Since you had told on us, we got suspended and really upset us. Hadn't we been friends for a long time? You should know better," He made a tsk tsk noise. Frank attempted to glare at him, but he knew he ended up looking like a frog.

 

"Well, cos we are nice guys we just came to collect an apology from you, without any harm." He smirked.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now please leave," Frank said.

"Dear, we didn't mean that kind of an apology. I'm here to collect," He said while rubbing his thumb against his index and middle finger.

 

Frank tried slamming the door again, but once again failed as the three muscular boys shoved their way into his house.

 

"Since you aren't being cooperative, we'll just have to teach you a lesson, eh?" He cracked his knuckles, the sound terrified Frank. The three boys circled Frank. Frank looked at Jason, their leader, as he smirked obviously enjoying the younger boy's fear.

 

"I'll call the police," Frank threatened.

"You'd be unconscious, and you won't remember anything when you wake up, that is IF you wake up," he snarled, grabbing Frank by the collar of his shirt. They slammed the young boy into the walls. Frank felt a few fists collide with his jaw, and several blows in his stomach. His vision started to get blurry, and his body was begging for them to stop. He was sodden in pain, and he felt his eyes droop shut, but he knew he was still unconscious. He still felt the repeated blows slam his chest and he was positive he broke a few ribs.

 

"Whoa, Jason man, calm down. We don't wanna kill him or anything," Frank could make out the voice belonging to a senior called Ray Toro. He thought the punches would stop, but they just kept coming.

 

"Jason, I said STOP," yelled Ray. Suddenly he felt no more punches thrown at him, and Frank took that opportunity to let the darkness consume him.

***

"You are so delicate, you get hurt so easily," Frank heard a voice coo. He opened his eyes to be met by the ivy green irises of Gerard.

 

"Where am I?" Frank muttered, getting up. He expected for his body to be in immense pain, but he sat up easily as if nothing happened. They seemed to be in a forest, of some sort.

 

"I dunno," came the reply.

 

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" Frank asked, he was feeling really uncomfortable with his new and obvious stalker.

 

'Gerard' chuckled. "'Cause you're different."

 

Frank raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'different'?" This wasn't normal right?

 

"I know about your abilities, I was hoping you could help me," he admitted.

"How did you know?!" Frank asked, shocked. No one knew. Absolutely no one knew about Frank's abilities, except for his physics teacher, Mr. Montgomery. Aside from being an average teacher, he was also a paranormal investigator; he taught Frank some information about the paranormal and made use of his abilities when he was investigating.

 

"Your teacher, Mr. Montgomery, told me to speak with you, as I need your assistance," Gerard explained. "I wanted to explain that to you earlier but you seemed in a pissy mood so I thought I would leave you to yourself for a while and come back later."

 

"You said you were dead for two days. That is impossible. If you were a spirit I would have sensed you. I would have known from your aura. And I wouldn't be able to see you," Frank said, he was confused.

 

Gerard shrugged. He was obviously just as confused as Frank himself, and Frank couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy. Unless this WAS a joke. There was a moment of silence. No one spoke, and Frank was starting to feel a tad awkward.

 

"Where is Jason?" Frank suddenly asked, memories of today's previous events flooded his mind. Shouldn't he be wounded right now? In pain?

 

Gerard smiled, then in a soft voice said: "Close your eyes, Frank,"

 

Frank did as he was told.

****

When he re-opened his eyes, they were instantly over come by bright whiteness. He was in a white room, in a white bed, and he could hear steady beeps. He looked to his side and found the senior with the giant afro, Ray Toro, staring nervously at him.

 

What the fuck? All this was a dream?

 

******************************


End file.
